Her Shared Soul
by SesshyKags
Summary: Kagome accidentally explodes Bone Eaters Well which causes all yokai to come to future Japan. As she starts to suffer from her dizzy spells she starts acquiring yokai traits, and Inuyasha is confusingly human... during the day... All day. I'm a lemon monster, so there will be a lot of lemons in future chapters. :)))) Koga/Kags
1. Chapter 1

Thank you guys for reading this fanfic and I hope you enjoy this as much as I am, this is a Koga/Kags story so get ready. Also I am a lemon monster so a lot of lemons are going to be included. I hope you enjoy...

This is my version. I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters, except if I create new ones. (Which will be linked below in future chapters.)

/11/1/17\\\

~Chapter One: The Revealing

Three years after the death of Naraku, and a year and a half when Bone Eaters Well exploded sending all yokai into Future Japan, Kagome has set her mind into finding her friends in her time. As she gets closer to finding them she starts to get strange feeling and slowly gets dizzy as time goes by. With the fact that she accidentally exploded Bone Eaters Well almost all of her friends will be angry towards her and her actions, she will have to slowly apologize for her actions by helping them in the real world.

 _'God I hope InuYasha at least found some of them by now. He at least knows what he's doing.'_ She thinks in her mind.

As time goes by she gets another dizzy spell and slows down and calms her nerves by rubbing her hand in circular motions on her temples. She breathes in deeply and starts to get another tingly feeling on her soul which was weird since her soul has been restored after Kikyo's death in Inuyasha's hands. She walks forward pushing away the dizziness and it fades away to the back of her mind.

She walks past Mal-Wart and finds Inuyasha having a panic attack in the corner alley way, as she walks closer to Inuyasha she slowly starts to notice the reason why he was having a panic attack. He was in his human form... during the day... on a night that is _NOT_ a full moon. She walks up to him and he see's her and jumps up and pulls her into a fierce hug.

"Thank goodness, Kagome, I'm not okay, my inner beast, he's gone... my yokai.. gone... everything is gone." He says with a frightening tent to his voice.

Kagome winces and pulls away from his hug as she slowly loses her consciousness.

She is floating in darkness, awake, but asleep. She feels the tingly sensation again. Her head aches. Her hands cramp. Her eyes have an uncomfortable feeling in them. Her mouth hurts and is unable to speak. Her ears twinge with a sudden sensitivity. All of a sudden her hair darkens from a bluish tone to a pitch black with silver highlights. And she feels something on her shoulder, but nothing is there. She slowly starts to wake, her senses becoming sensitive and her eyes open but crease from the brightness.

She awakens with a worried look on the man in front of her.

"Koga." She says coming back to reality. "Koga is that you."

"Kagome, it's me. I just got here. I saw you fall and I caught you in time for you not to injure yourself. I hope." He says as he tightens his hold on her. She didn't realize, until he tightened his grip that she was laying atop of Koga and he had his hands on her waist to soften her fall on the concrete. Automatically she tries to loosen his grip with a very red face, but he holds on tighter smelling the fact that she actually likes it, but sensing something he looks closer to Kagome and notices that her eyes were changing from her regular dark brown eyes to almost every color in the rainbow.

She feels his breathe up against her cheek and gets even redder in the face and pulls again shocked this time she was able to get out of his wolf grip. As she tries to stand, steading herself on Sesshomarou and he crosses his arms, and looks away unamused. Then his head flashes back instantly looking closer to her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" as she sees Inuyasha move closer to examine her face. All of a sudden she smells two scents: two of confusion and one of arousal. _'I know that Koga is slowly losing his mind in sexual fantasies'_ she thinks and chuckles to herself mentally.

"What is the matter?" she asks again.

Inuyasha butts in "I think the real question is what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking a-..."

Koga answers Inuyasha's question "Well if you can't notice... she's a yokai."

~~I apologize in advance for such a short chapter, I go to school so I have a limited amount of time to write and get enough sleep. So... Yeah. Anyways I will post at least four times a week if not then twice. I will try and make the upcoming chapters longer.

Goodbye

-JC


	2. Her Shared Soul Ch2

Hello, as I was typing out chapter one of Her Shared Soul, so many ideas came into my mind so play close attention. This is my AR (Alternate reality) it's just another version of the real thing. Unlike last time I didn't have that much time since I literally started at eleven (my curfew) and ended at one, since it was only a little over eight-hundred words I am going to try and make this one to at least 2,000 words. So I hope you enjoy.

/11/2/17\\\

-Chapter Two- **The Woods**

 _'Italics is thoughts'_

 **'Bold is each of their beasts except for Kagome.'** (thoughts also of course)

 _ **'Bold and italics together is Kagome's beast'**_

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own InuYasha or any of the characters besides the ones I create which will always be linked some were for information.

Previously: Kagome just started to change into a yokai while Inuyasha is strangely human during the day, when she found him after the well exploded. And Inuyasha is now looking for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo alone.

Koga answers Inuyasha's question "Well if you can't notice... she's a yokai."

Sesshomaru, with a never seen before look, turned his head to the side just like Inuyasha and had a concerned look on his face. Inuyasha wasn't only baffled by his half-brothers reaction, he was wondering why he was still a human.

Her ears still super sensitive from her little adventure into darkness, Inuyasha pretty much screamed in her ears when he said "Well, looky here the wench is now a yokai and everyone seems to notice except no one notices when I'm a human!"

Kagome and Koga both instantly growled when he called her a wench.

Kagome started to blush intensely after he growled with her. "I don't know what is wrong with me or Kagome" Inuyasha says guiltily after being growled at. "Inuyasha... I don't know what wrong with us either, but we still need to find Miroku, Shippo, and Sango, and any other yokai around here we know." She says trying to reason with him. Inuyasha looks away from her and then starts to walk away before hearing Kagome say "Well, lets get this started. We have to be back at the shrine by dusk." Automatically Kagome sensed Inuyasha feeling angry and he turned back and looked at her in the face a foot away from her face. "Look wench, you can't go into peoples view cause you have wolf ears on the top of your head and you also have nails, and I am not going to stop looking at dusk just because you say so, I am going to find Sango, Miroku and Shippo to see if they know what is going on with me. So go to your mom and let the men take over from here." Inuyasha said angrily. "Here Inuyasha, I know you might damn well hate me for accidentally exploding Bone Eaters Well, and I know I have fucking ears and other shit wrong with me, and it makes me scared. I'm sorry I'm not letting out a personal emotion in front of a child, his Lord brother, and another Lord acquaintance. I'm sorry I'm not showing mercy to your attitude anymore, cause I am damn near tired of it. I have had enough of your rude behavior towards me since the day I released you from the tree with Kikyo's arrow, and it just made it damn worse when you chose her over me when I didn't love you like a lover in the first place." She wasn't done, but her eyes were already tearing up and she started to get dizzy again, with a tingly sensation all over her body she looked at her hand and noticed that her hand was changing, one moment it was a human hand with long nails the other it was a wolf paw with a bluish black tint and silver highlights. She started to cry from Inuyasha's words and she fully turned into her demon form of a wolf and ran off into the forest near by.

Sesshomaru was shocked that the Shikon no Miko would curse when she had the power to purify, damn he was surprised she cursed at all. Since he was more familiar with the future than the hanyo he walked away from the group and went into the Mal-Wart and bought all of them clothes to make them blend in a little better than before. Once he returned he noticed that Inuyasha was still angry and that Koga was gone, he smelled his sent and traced it into the direction that Kagome left in her demon form.

All during Koga's run to find Kagome he couldn't help but to think of her while he was in his wolf form. He couldn't help but remember the aura she gave off when she was near him, it made him go nuts. When he saw her talking to Inuyasha he immediately got angry for Inuyasha to hug her without her permission. He then saw that she was in pain and went over to them, but he saw her wince and he slowed down and watched her body float upward about three feet above the ground. When he saw her body start to fall he used his demonic speed to catch up to her and he caught her roughly, but his beast started to purr just in case she wasn't okay. He was thinking of what could be wrong with her till his beast chimed in.

' **The hanyo had hurt our mate Koga.'** his beast said as Koga purred for Kagome.

' _We don't know that. He might have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_

' **Her sent is getting stronger, she is changing within her consciousness.** '

' _I can tell you that she just lost her balance and fainted. Calm down'_ Koga said now pushing his inner beast away from his thoughts for now.

When she awoken the way she said his name caused a shiver to go down his spine. And then when she felt his grip tighten around her while she was laying atop of him her arousal spiked like a train going by. With that his arousal also spiked as well. But when she was trying to loosen his grip around her she would grind against him making her start see white spots in his vision, and then when she got through his demonic grip he was confused but also aroused even more.

Then when she cursed while yelling at Inuyasha made him go crazy and but he was shocked when she said " it just made it damn worse when you chose her over me when I didn't love you like a lover in the first place." Those were words he never ever thought he would hear. For the longest time he thought that Kagome was caught up on the hanyo but it turns out that it wasn't like that at all since he didn't smell her lie. He was shocked but also smitten with her even more.

Koga was starting to smell her sent start slowing down and he soon found her in a forest were she was crying with her face in her hands. He never thought that a women so brave as her could cry and break like that... so easily. It broke his heart to see her like the way she was.. cradling her self, her knees to her chest, her hands on her sad face, and hearing her soft cries.

' **Comfort her.'** Koga's beast urged.

' _I don't want her to leave because of me.'_ He thought.

' **Can't you feel it. Her beast is trying to connect with us, to seek comfort in an unknown place. Her beast is wanting us to let her feel better.'** His beast said.

' _ **Kagome, Koga is here, I can feel his beast talking to him.'**_

 _'I don't care. If he comes closer just tell him not to talk. Just let me bask in my sadness.'_ She said still crying within her palms.

 _ **'Why don't you tell him. All wolfs have a connection. If you want to talk to him just feel your words talk to his beast as if you were talking yourself.'**_

She did as she was told, feel her words enter his brain as if they have a connection. She took over her beast and started.

 _ **'Koga? Can you hear me?'**_

Koga takes over his beast and talks within their connection.

 **'Kagome, are you okay?'**

 _ **'I'm fine, if you want to come any closer, please just don't say anything'**_

 **'Okay, but is it okay if I embrace you?'** He said with a red tint appearing on his face.

All she did was purr instead of embarrassing herself by saying yes. And her arousal spiked, now realizing she was alone in the woods with Koga... off trail... were no one would walk, or hear them, her face turned red at the thought of them skin on skin in the middle of the woods.

Koga scented her arousal and smirked a little. He then came into her view and put his hand on her back rubbing reassuringly, he then felt her start to shake as she cried even harder. He leaned down in front of her and rubbed her forearms and felt her sink into his touch and she let him hug her. As he was holding her tight, his hands on her hips, he was remembering their first meeting and how he instantly fell in love with her. He remembered how she always talked to him, and how she blushed when he said that she was HIS women. He also liked how she would laugh at his jokes, and how soft her skin was.

His beast started to purr even louder when her beast purred against his chest, them both trying to find dominance. He was starting to get aroused, finding that she has a sparked side to her.

 _ **'You know that I know can smell your scent Koga..'**_ She said into her mind.

Underneath her she felt him tense and then she playfully pushed him down, now her on top of him purring really loud. Both of their scents spiked as she accidentally grinded into him. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and flattened her soft ears so they wouldn't tickle him. He hugged her tighter and she leaned into his touch falling asleep in his arms.

Waking up she found herself still atop of a sleeping Koga in the forest. She blushed deeply as she remembers what happened last night when she got to playful. She smiled mentally. Noticing Koga's features moving in his sleep she pays attention and connects to their connection. She saw that she was in the dream with him and she watched Koga confess his love for her and she shot him down and leaves him for little old Sesshy, which would never happen because Kagome was in love with Koga, since the day they met. She had never told anyone besides a very drunk Sango after they had eight shots of tequila, so it was simple that Sango didn't remember in the morning. Koga was now crying in his sleep, so Kagome tried to wake him up, but it just got worse. She tried purring but it didn't work.

"KOGA!" no reaction. So she did the only thing she could think of she kissed him.

He finally awoken from his nightmare in a soothing manner with Kagome's lips entangled with his own, at first he was tense at the beginning then he softened and returned her kiss and she leaned into their hug. She licked against his closed lips for dominance until he finally opened his mouth but vanquishing hers instead of her tasting his, they rubbed their tongues together and then Koga put his hands on her waist then trailed them to her ass as he comfortable squeezed them, not going any further until she gave him permission which didn't happen. She wasn't ready yet but adored his hospitality. She released his lips with a hesitated feeling not wanting to pull away from her tan, muscular wolf demon, she looked at him deeply with teary eyes as saw the one she loved conscience deceive him. He was worried to why she was crying.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Koga asked confused.

Kagome looking away with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but I was worried for you, as you were frightened in your sleep and it made me sad. So I used our connection to watch your dream." She said apologetically. Instantly he was embarrassed and nervous because in the dream he said that he loved her.

"Koga?" she looked at him deeply once again consuming his eyes in hers with a pink tint on her face as she was about to ask this.

"Do you really love me?" She says with sparks in her eyes.

He looks deep into her eyes unable to look away. "Yes Kagome, I do. but the real question is do you love me?" With those words coming out of his mouth Kagome was instantly red and her arousal spiked and she leaped from his arms practically floating. Koga's arousal also spiked, but he quickly got up and grabbed her arm pulling her close. "Do you love me Kagome?" He asked with a worried but confident smirk as he held his hands tight on her waist rubbing his thumb in circular motions.

Kagome was nervous, but spoke the truth, "Yes Koga I've been in love with you for a long ass time." she said with the arousal still in the air Koga pulled Kagome up and held on to her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed her up against the tree kissing her intensely that was before Sesshomaru came into view and cleared his throat louder than he had to.

Sharing her thought with Koga she said _**'Thank the Kami's we are both still dressed...'**_

Thank you all for reading this chapter. I will try to post at least four times a week, but since this is an intense chapter the next one will be about before Bone Eaters Well exploded.. and with some special scenes with Koga and Kagome.. MAYBE haven't made up my mind yet. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will post a lot more on the weekends when I don't have to wake up early for school. As you guys can tell this is mostly about Koga and Kagome but I might add some other couples in. Also on the next chapter I will explain more of what Kagome looks like as her full wolf demon, and her human state, then slowly start explaining how it happened. Thank you all again.

See you soon

Good-bye

-JC


	3. Her Shared Soul Ch3

Thank you all for reading the last two chapters. I was so proud of my self this morning when I published chapter two with 2,525 words and still managed to get six hours of sleep, you might think that that is not that much but compared to my recent sleeping schedule it's a lot better than before. Going to school with only two hours is hard and all my classes are slowly flunking me so. But I love writing so its all good mate. Anyways within the last two chapters we have been grazing on the fact that Inuyasha is now human and we have been mainly focusing on Kagome and Koga... So I am now going to flashback into the past before bone eaters well exploded and fill you in on some of the main details.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for the ones I create which will always be listed at the bottom.

/11/3/17\\\

Previously: Kagome just told Koga that she loved him and they got a little frisky (but didn't go all the way) and Sesshy decided to pop up while Koga kind of had Kagome pinned to a tree. Inuyasha is now trying to find Miroku, Sango and Shippo alone.

~-Flashback-~

 **Feudal Japan**

It was a horrible day, Kagome was ready to sit Inuyasha at any moment, and still hasn't even talked to him all day.

~-A flashback within a flashback-~

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyo and it didn't bother her. In fact she was happy for them to be reconnected after 50 something years. Then she started to feel guilty that she had Kikyo's reincarnated soul, not letting her become full human and stay a clay pot, feeling like she was a mistake and supposed to die from them letting her accidentally come to the well. She tried to sweep it off, but the feeling was there all the time and it never actually went away, that was until Koga started to travel with them and made her feel better by instinct.

Inuyasha and Kagome had scout out help to try and find the last jewel shard, it was put in a secret place just in case if Naraku passed without the whole jewel so Kagome went to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to Koga since Kagome knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't listen Inuyasha if he came begging for help. So she went on her ways to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was on his way to Koga.

As Kagome was a day in to the trip to Sesshomaru's castle her Miko powers felt someone's aura, a wolf aura for that fact. She knew only two wolves and one was dead, so she automatically turned around and slapped the air knowing good and well that Koga would catch her wrist before she hit him. And he did of course and started to show off with saying

"Nice reflexes Kagome, if you were a demoness you would be a little stronger and faster than me. Lucky for us both you are not a demoness." He said still gently holding on her wrist.

"Hey, how would that be lucky if I wasn't?" Under her breath she mumbled "I would like it better to be a yokai than being human."

He looked deep into her eyes and said "Kagome, if you was a demoness I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." He said with confidence.

Her face tinted red as she blushed at his bluntness, and she had the strange feeling that she wouldn't mind Koga with his hands on her. He smelled her arousal, and his hand let go of her wrist and went on to the small of her back as she walked forward still in the direction of Sesshomaru castle. Then she realized that Koga wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be with Inuyasha. She looked over at him with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha, Koga?" She said.

Koga sighed. "I left him along time ago after we agreed that my pack will join yours to find the last jewel shard, but I came running here when he said you would be heading your way to the Western lands. So I told him to go to the village without me."

"So the whole reason you came here was to stalk me?" She said playfully.

He looked at her with a smile on his face and laughed breathily making it hit the side of her face which causes her arousal to spike. She brushed it off when he gave her a slight smirk when he smelt her scent.

"Koga you should get back to Inuyasha or he will get mad at you for being near me." She said with a hesitated look like she didn't want him to go.

He thought about it, then he said "I will go in a little bit, just let me do you a favor and jump you the rest of the way to Sesshomaru's Castle." He said.

She finally said "Okay."

Then he added his other arm around her waist and held her tight against him. He said that he wasn't going to think about it, but he did. He thought about the way her breasts rub against his chest. Since when she entered the portal her bodied had curved with age and now she looked like a women, a very beautiful women that he held in his arms. He thought about it a lot during the whole jump and he purposely would land on the ground just to feel them grind against them. They had finally came in to the view of Sesshomaru's Castle so Koga did one last long jump, and Kagome was now in front of Sesshomaru's castle doors.

She didn't feel nervous cause she's been there a lot. Her and Sesshomaru are best friends, they have been best friends since the time she picked up the tesseiga for Inuyasha. He told her that she was interesting and unfamiliar. She walked to the door without hesitation and they opened the door for her and nodded at her because they have seen her many times to vent about how Inuyasha was acting dumb and then he would always reply with his signature 'hn' and continued to listen. This time was different, she never begged Sesshomaru to do something, especially when it came from Inuyasha. This was literally the only time she felt scared about Sesshomaru because they really needed help. Risking the fact that she herself will rip to shreds out of existence, but she never told anyone about that. They just only want her to make a wish for better or worse. Her dreams become more vivid the closer she gets to the last jewel shard to the extent were she starts to feel pain when she dies in her dreams. That is why she never sleeps near everyone, she stays at lest 20 miles in case any yokai can here her, in reference to Inuyasha and Koga. She needed to get that last jewel shard even if it meant she had to wish her life away.

"Miko. What brings you here?" He asked.

"You know I usually don't ask things like this, but since your my close friend, I need a favor. Before I continue, I am going to use your private hot spring though."

He nodded then said "You already know where your Kimono's are."

She turned to her room, and started to undress and took a long needed bath. She hasn't been in a hot spring in a long time. She's been having to use cool waterfalls because they were always traveling so much. She sunk into the water and asked Yourie to come and lay her kimono on the chair near the chair. Yourie and Kagome were close friends as well. They spent most of their time together just talking cause they got along so well...in the end. When they first met it wasn't like that at all. They were in the middle of fighting and Kagome cut her arm and Yourie got a little mad and started saying how Kagome ruined one of her favorite kimono's. So Kagome being Kagome she took out fabric cleaning spray and Yourie didn't know what they hell that thing was. In fact she was scared of it. Being the demoness she was, she clawed at the air that was coming from the squirt bottle and when the blood came out of her kimono they soon realized that they were going to be good friends for a purpose that of the fact they loved their fashion.

As Yourie entered and put Kagome's favorite kimono on the chair, she saw a weird thing on the top her weird yellow book bag. And looked at it closely. Kagome saw the confusion building on her face as she looked at the bubble rap that was laying out off her bag. She scooted over to the edge of the hot spring and put her hands over to her bag, Kagome took the bubble rap with her wet fingers and popped one while looking at Yourie. She was automatically baffled at what she was doing and took the paper away and looked at it closely, she said

"If it's not alive then how is it making sounds?" Then she popped one herself and then pressed a bunch of them together and gasped.

Kagome laughed a little and said soon you will figure it out when you get more older.

Yourie left with the bubble rap and Kagome washed her hair and body, then got out to put her favorite kimono on. Her kimono was silk, black, with pearl beads around the V-neck with a giant golden King Cobra on the back. It was revealing, tight, and form fitting in all the right places. She dried her hair and put it in a neat, perfect, high ponytail. Which accentuated her face features in a pleasing way.

Once she was done getting ready she went straight to Sesshomaru's study and knocked quietly like she always did to try and not disturb his work. She heard someone else talking to him. All he said was "Enter" and then looked back at his work with Koga beside him, staring at Kagome's body with the kimono hugging her body.

She was flushed, but felt guilty and said "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I shall come back at another time."

Koga still focused her body he moved his eyes to her face and said "We don't mind the company, right Sessh?"

Sesshomaru growled, and Koga growled back.

"Anyways Sesshy, about that favor I was going to ask you."

~~~~~~~~'

Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and supporting what I have at the moment. I'm sorry I forgot to post yesterday, but I had horrible writers block, but now I am introducing Yourie (your-e) she is a character I created as a maid, but demoness for Sesshomaru's castle. She is a cat demon to were she can change into a cat. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and make to chapters tomorrow... maybe a smutt scene between Kagome and Koga. Maybe.

Anyways,

Goodbye

-JC


	4. Chapter Four

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am alive, it's just I have a lot of stuff happening that is heart breaking.

Author fact #1: I have depression. If one little thing goes wrong in my life, I go into an episode and have a full on meltdown. And during the past week my grandfather passed, which caused me to lose my head for a couple of days.

But I am back know and I have an announcement I am now only going to post on Wednesday, and as many I can write on the weekends.

Anyways lets get back to business.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of his characters beside the one's I make which will always be introduced at the end of the chapter.

/11/11/17\\\

Previously: "Anyways Sesshy, about that favor I was going to ask you."

As Kagome was asking Lord Sesshomaru the huge favor that Koga already knew about, Koga's eye's couldn't help but wander over her hugged body. His eye's were gazing at her plunging neck line, and he was practically drooling over the fact that he could see every curve over her kimono. Even Sesshomaru hadn't failed to notice, but didn't ogle like Koga.

"So, you already know that me and Inuyasha are trying to find the last jewel shard. And well we need your help." She said.

She continued as Koga went over her facial features. Studying her face as he notices that she has dark bags under her eyes, guessing from lack of sleep. As he started to think further during a bunch of trips with Kagome and Inuyasha he never saw Kagome sleep. At night she would always say she was going to a waterfall to wash up, then he would fall asleep before she would get back, and he knows good and well that everyone else was asleep before him cause he took night watch. He never actually thought about it that much.

His eyes then trailed to a further location where her chest plate rises and falls with breathing. As he was looking over there, Kagome caught where his eyes were looking and she was pleased with the fact that she caught his attention without even trying or knowing he was going to be here. Which made her think about how mad Inuyasha would be for Koga not going back after she told him too.

"Koga." She said removing his gaze from her breasts.

"Kagome." He said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Didn't I tell you that you should go back to the village?" She said with an aggravated look on her womanly features.

"Yes, and I did, but then I came back cause I remembered that I had to sign a treaty with Lord Sesshomaru over here. Why I thought you would like my company?"

She smirk and put a hand on her hip and said "Sorry to deflate your ego, but I was only coming over here, for my friends hot spring and to ask him of the favor I needed.. Which he humbly accepted." She said.

"So he will now be joining us on our scavenger hunt to find the last jewel shard?" He asked

Kagome nodded her head then looked over at Sesshomaru and then said "Well if you will excuse me. I need to head back to Kaede's village. I expect to see both of you at least by the day following tomorrow." She said then walked away and closed Sesshomaru's study door so they could finish their work. She then made her way to her quarter and grabbed her bag, then went over to the bathroom to find Yourie cleaning. Goodbye Yourie I will see you in a couple of weeks. She then left the bathroom and went her way to the main doors were Sesshomaru's guards opened the doors for her and said goodbye. She made her way through the forest, the exact opposite way she came and took her time. She actually went really slow just to admire the scenery and also see if Koga would try and catch up with her, which he was.

Sesshomaru continued talking over the treaty with Koga, but Koga was not paying attention. Finally he smelt Kagome's scent outside so he finally said "Just what do I have to do?" Then Sesshomaru just said, "We will pick up with this after our small adventure with Kagome and Inuyasha. You may exit my property now."

When he finally told Koga he could go, he bolted for the door and headed straight for Kagome. He cached up with her in seconds and all he said was "Hi miko." And her face brightened with her smile within moments. She turned and looked right into Koga's eyes, and he moved beside her and kept walking.

"Koga, I apologize if I'm wrong, but your starting to become a stalker." She said sarcastically.

He returned her insult by changing it into a compliment. "Only when it comes to people who hold my attention, and who I have an eye for."

She blushed slightly, but then started "So how many people do hold your attention Koga?"

"Well Kagome there is this one person, but it seems like she is playing hard to get."

"One person, I do not believe that."

"Yes, she is the only girl I have my eyes on upon now, and probably until I never see her again."

"And who might this lucky girl be?"

"Well I guess you are going to have to find out." He said with a smirk.

Koga and Kagome decided that they didn't want to jump all the way to the village, they would just walk and talk, but when night fell Kagome decided it would be better if Koga didn't know about the nightmares she's been having, just in case if he wanted her to stop looking, or if he stopped helping himself. So she said what she always said when it was night to get away from people, "I'm going to be in a waterfall, I'll be back soon." But she never did come back, cause she would purposely walk really far away to try and sleep, without hearing her scream. She only ever told one person about her nightmares and that is Kaeda, just because Kaeda knows that there are no waterfalls near the village and she was the person who told Kagome she was screaming in her sleep. Kagome made sure Kaeda wouldn't tell, she made her swore to secrecy which always worked cause Kaeda never broke a promise or swear that she has ever given the opportunity to brake.

Kagome walked far and finally settled in a small clearing. She hid her scent and put a barrier around the area just to make sure she wouldn't get attacked in the middle of the night. She went to sleep only to be pulled into her painful nightmare she has been having since she started to find the last few pieces of the Shikon Jewel.

Her nightmare always starts with her crying and in pain. Then slowly starts to hurt her even more, then once she finds the last jewels shard she is forced to wish her life away, and be ripped to shreds out of existence. Once she starts to rip, she can feel her insides ripping through her bare skin, and breaking every bone and muscle in her body, to were she can hardly breathe. That is were she screams at night. She screams from the pain, and so she doesn't want to sleep makes it worse to were she is starting to daydream. If she walks in one direction or sits or anything she will start falling asleep and scream in front of everyone and have to make up a lame excuse like there was a spider or something. Sometimes she can feel her body ripping even when she isn't sleeping which usually means they are getting closer. So even though she dreads the out come and wonder if her dream is the future, she also wants to hurry and find the last shard, just to make the pain go away.

But that night, when she left Sesshomaru's castle with Koga she thought that she was alone in the clearing so she went to sleep, but soon awakened at her first scream by a scared and worried Koga.

She had tears rolling down her face and she could still feel the pain, but she knew she was in deep shit then, for now she knew for a fact that she had to explain to Koga what she was doing really far away from the village, and what her dreams are doing to her.

She had to tell him everything.

Thank you guys so much for reading the fourth chapter. I really don't have that much to say right now cause I'm tired, so goodday mates.

Oh and also a reminder, I will now only post on Wednesdays, and the weekend. Also, Yourie is my character (Description in last chapter) the next chapter (I think) will be the last "Flashback" chapter, and then get back to the present. Which you guys are probably dying for. And since I wont be post everyday now, I will try to make longer chapters.

Good-bye.

-JC


	5. Chapter Five

I am alive people I promise. It is just that I had a lot of stuff to deal with. Like going to my grandfathers memorial and my sister flew in from North Dakota. There has just been a lot of stuff, but don't worry, I will try to get this done by Monday. And also, Thanksgiving break is coming up, and my family doesn't celebrate it, so I will have a lot more time to update. Anyways enjoy.

LEMON WARNING.

/11/19/17\\\

I DONT OWN INUYASHA (Beside characters I make which will be listed at the end of the chapter.)

Previously: Kagome had a nightmare and woke up within the beginning of her screams by a scared and worried Koga. She knew then and there that she was going to have to explain everything to him.

'Oh my fucking goodness. How did I even get myself in the position of this. I barricaded around me, I covered my scent. The only explanation was-'

"KOGA YOU FOLLOWED ME" She yelled.

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST" Returning her anger.

Sighing she said "Koga, I sleep away from people because of my nightmares."

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Koga, I knew that if I told you, you would tell someone like Inuyasha or Miroku."

"Kagome, what are you thinking?"

"What do you think, also I thought that if I told you... you wouldn't talk to me anymore. Or help me find the last jewel shard."

"First you are going to tell me what your nightmare is about?" He said kind of aggravated that he didn't follow her into the woods before.

"I'm not telling you that." She said looking away from his hard gaze.

"Yes, Kagome you are." He softened, but continued. "You have to, or I am going to worry about you, or even tell Inuyasha."

She sighed. "Fine, it's been happening for awhile. And it's about the last few jewel shards."

He looked at her confused. "Continue Miko." He said in his soft voice.

"Ever since the last few Jewel Shards, I've been having the nightmares about finding them. Every night I have the same dream, I am with you, Sesshomaru and the others, and I am finding the last jewel shard, I find them in this hidden room in the ground next to Naraku's Castle. And when I put them together and form the whole Shikon Jewel, I am able to make a wish which everyone knows about. I am pulled into this black abyss and I see this woman who has these like white eyes, and she's crying, and she forces me to wish my life away, and when I do, she disappears and I stand there for a second then I'm consumed by this overpowering pain, ripping my whole body apart, breaking my bones, tearing my muscles, pulling everything out of place were I am so pained to were I black out. Then I think I die." She said with tears verging from her eyes.

"What do you mean, "You think you die."?" He says confused.

Well since I black out, I really don't know what happens cause that is the end of the nightmare, so I assume I die."

He looks at her deeply and he sparks a bit of anxiety in her.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have told you that. Now you are going to ignore m- DONT TELL INUYASHA" She blurted mid sentence.

Out of her outburst he started to bust out laughing and pulled her into a hug. "I won't tell Inuyasha and this won't change my feelings of affection towards you." He said

"What did you say?"

"I said 'My feelings of affection towards you.'" He laughed.

She suddenly reached for her bag and took out the liquor she had stuffed in there and drank so almost two quarters of the thing.

He confusingly took the bottle and smelt it and almost threw it, before Kagome took it and drank another then offered it to him. He tasted it and automatically felt the lightness in his head, and the burn in his throat. Within about thirty minutes they were both, practically floating. At the point were if something happened they wouldn't remember it at all. And something happened something big.

 **~LEMON WARNING~**

They were both giddy and starting to get touchy, so touchy in fact that even though Kagome's brained was burned and no longer was going to hold memory she managed to blush when Koga's hand brushed against her exposed thigh since she took her Kimono off before going to sleep. All she had on was a tank top and some white lace panties. His rash head new what he smelt he had made the women he liked aroused, and his beast broke through and kissed her.

When he kissed her, he though that her drunk body would pull back, but instead she kissed him back. She pushed his body down and was on top of him, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her hungrily as she did. He snaked his tongue at her lips and licked them to ask for access which she willingly gave. They both fought for dominance and finally Kagome surrendered, but pushed her body against him. His hands trailed down her waist to her ass and he grabbed them tensely, but not enough to hurt her. He noticed she didn't have her kimono on, but was still blocked from a thin layer of cloth guarding her. She knew what was going on in her mind, so she removed her lips from his and stood and took off her panties and shirt and he took off his clothes as well. They then renewed the tension and Koga reached her ass and picked her up and laid her down on her blanket she had out when she was sleeping. Her hands were tracing his shoulder blades as he was kissing her neck and creating soft moans from her mouth. He then went back to her lips and kissed them and trailed down to her chest plate. He got to one of her nipples and sucked them while rubbing and pinching the other one. She was moaning and then he went to the other and did the same, while he was sucking on the other one his hand trailed down to her women hood and rubbed her soaked core. Her moans rang through her and vibrated his body, and he plunged into her already wet entrance with one finger and pushed back and forth. Her legs began to shake so he added another finger and her moans got louder he then added another finger to her warm core and used his thumb to rub her soft pearl. She climaxed on his fingers and he brung them to her face and licked sucked on his fingers and then kissed her so she could taste herself. He then trailed down again, down to her core and blew sweetly on it making her shiver, he then took one long lick and tasted her sweet pearl mound and the inside of her. Her fingers snaked into his long hair and pushed him towards her, he took that as permission and ate her, he licked her and rubbed her clit at the same time while she was rubbing her nipples making her moan his name loud. He then positioned himself in front of her and put his tip at her wet entrance, he looked up at her still drunk body and she nodded a yes and he then coaxed himself in her juices and then he entered her slowly. She automatically moaned and he started to speed up and her moans grew more vibrant, which caused him to go crazy, he picked up speed fast and slammed into her body over and over again making her climax like six times he then exited her entrance and he turned her around and he added a finger to her forbidden entrance after coating it with her juices. She moaned loud and he was pleased when he felt her hand at her core rubbing it, he then added another finger, and another, and he finally was about to start, he took his cock and coaxed him in her juices again, and started his entrance at her rear, and started. He entered and she fevered a moan, and popped her ass out when he sheathed himself fully into her forbidden area, he growled and groaned and started his rhythmic fucking...

To be continued.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope all of yall have a great day. :))

Good-bye

-JC


End file.
